Switched networks are problematic for network managers. The very features that make switched networks so efficient also make them difficult to monitor and control. Specifically:
a. Traffic is isolated between two stations. PA0 b. High bandwidth of the switch produces heavy processing requirements. PA0 c. High traffic loads are difficult for the user to interpret. PA0 d. In virtual LAN applications, a large number of virtual LANs need to be monitored.
The state of the art is described by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,120 to Brown et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,681 to Tobagi et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,644.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.